Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - A Smashing Soundtrack
'Super Smash Bros. for 3DS/Wii U - A Smashing Soundtrack' was a collection of 2 CDs containing 36 songs each from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS (Red CD) and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U (Blue CD). The Red CD contained a song called Balloon Fight Medley (as song 27), which was a modern remix of compiled Balloon Fight songs. Songs Note: These are not the songs that appear in the actual games. They are the remixes that appear in Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U. Red CD # Menu (Original song from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS) # How to Play (from Super Smash Bros. Melee) # Ground Theme/Underground Theme (from Super Mario Bros.) # Super Mario 3D Land Theme/Beach Theme (from Super Mario 3D Land/Super Mario Bros.) # Try, Try Again (from Mario & Luigi: Dream Team) # Kongo Jungle (from Donkey Kong Country) # Stickerbush Symphony (from Donkey Kong Country 2) # Gerudo Valley (from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) # Full Steam Ahead (from The Legend of Zelda: Spirit Tracks/The Legend of Zelda) # Brinstar (from Metroid) # Obstacle Course (Spring/Summer) (from Yoshi's Island) # Green Greens Ver. 2 (from Kirby's Dream Land) # Corneria (from Star Fox) # Star Wolf's Theme/Sector Z (from Star Fox 64) # Battle! (Trainer Battle) (from Pokémon X/Pokémon Y) # N's Castle Medley (from Pokémon Black/Pokémon White) # Mute City Ver. 3 (from F-Zero) # Id (Purpose) (from Fire Emblem Awakening) # Wrath of the Reset Bomb (from Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Dark Pit's Theme (from Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Ashley's Song (JP) (from WarioWare: Touched!) # Tortimer Island Medley (from Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Kapp'n's Song (from Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Jogging/Countdown (from Punch-Out!! (NES)) # Gaur Plain (from Xenoblade Chronicles) # You Will Know Our Names (from Xenoblade Chronicles) # Balloon Fight Medley (from Balloon Fight) # Bathtime Theme (Vocal Mix) (from nintendogs) # Save the World, Heroes! (from Find Mii II*) # Tomodachi Life (from Tomodachi Life) # PAC-MAN (Club Mix) (from PAC-MAN) # Tetris: Type A (from Tetris) # Trophy Rush (Original song from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS) # Multi-Man Smash (Original song from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS) # Credits (Original song from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS) # Online Practice Stage (Original song from Super Smash Bros. for 3DS) Blue CD # Battlefield (Original song from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) # Super Mario Bros. Medley (from Super Mario Bros.) # Athletic/Ground Theme (from New Super Mario Bros. 2) # Egg Planet (from Super Mario Galaxy) # Circuit (from Mario Kart 7) # Gear Getaway (from Donkey Kong Country Returns) # Donkey Kong Country Returns (from Donkey Kong Country Returns) # Ballad of the Goddess/Ghirahim's Theme (from The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) # Main Theme/Underworld Theme (from The Legend of Zelda) # Ocarina of Time Medley (from The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time) # Temple Theme (from Zelda II - The Adventure of Link) # Title (from Metroid) # Ending (from Yoshi's Story) # The Great Cave Offensive (from Kirby Super Star) # The Legendary Air Ride Machine (from Kirby Air Ride) # Theme from Area 6/Missile Slipstream (from Star Fox 64/Star Fox Command) # Battle! (Team Flare) (from Pokémon X/Pokémon Y) # Battle! (Champion)/Champion Cynthia (from Pokémon Diamond/Pokémon Pearl) # Route 10 (from Pokémon Black/Pokémon White) # Fight 1 (from Fire Emblem Gaiden) # Destroyed Skyworld (from Kid Icarus: Uprising) # Stage Select (from Pikmin 2) # Xenoblade Chronicles Medley (from Xenoblade Chronicles) # Plaza/Title (from Animal Crossing: City Folk) # Tour (from Animal Crossing: New Leaf) # Duck Hunt Medley (from Duck Hunt) # Light Plane (from Pilotwings) # The Mysterious Murasame Castle Medley (from The Mysterious Murasame Castle) # Mii Plaza (from Mii Channel) # Mario Paint Medley (from Mario Paint) # PAC-MAN'S PARK/BLOCK TOWN (from PAC-MANIA) # PAC-MAN (from PAC-MAN) # Master Hand (Original song from Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) # Credits (Smash Bros.): Ver. 2 (from Super Smash Bros.) # Menu 2 (Melee) (from Super Smash Bros. Melee) # Results Display Screen (from Super Smash Bros.) *Find Mii II is not an individual game, but rather a mini-game included in StreetPass Mii Plaza (a free software that comes with every Nintendo 3DS system), which is unlocked after the game Find Mii is completed. Trivia * There are no songs from the Sonic the Hedgehog or Mega Man franchises on either disk, but there is 1 and 2 songs from the PAC-MAN franchise on each disk, respectively. * The soundtrack was extremely exclusive. It required being a member of Club Nintendo, having purchased both Super Smash Bros. for 3DS and Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and having both games registered on Club Nintendo. Only then could one have the CD case mailed to their house. Category:CD/DVDs Category:Merchandise